


Anything You Want, It's Yours

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Soul Meets Soul On Lovers' Lips [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay and feels, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: There's nothing Hawke loves more than making Fenris happy, and Fenris is beyond happy from how very deeply Hawke loves and desires Fenris. Fenris decides to let Hawke know just how much he wants Hawke in return, while they're out and about in Hightown, and Hawke is helpless but to go along for the ride.





	Anything You Want, It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> Yet another fic of mine about Fenris reclaiming his body and his sexuality, but this time it's from Hawke's POV. Every time I write smut I push myself a little bit further out of my comfort zone, but I love exploring how this part of their relationship is so playful and intense at the same time. I hope you enjoy!

Garrett Hawke has been staring at Fenris all day.

This is not unusual, of course. Hawke could happily stare at Fenris the rest of his life because Fenris is absolutely fucking gorgeous. Today, however, Fenris looks particularly alluring, and Hawke will be damned if he stops worshiping Fenris with his eyes.

They're currently having a lovely little lunch date at the best acclaimed restaurant in Hightown. It's a perk of being the Champion of Kirkwall, the second most powerful person in the city, that Hawke can waltz right in, accompanied by his elven lover, and demand the best table immediately without a reservation. What is being rich and important for, if not to impress his significant other, after all?

This evening they'll be going out to hunt slavers on behalf of the City Guard, which in itself, of course, counts as a date of sorts, but this afternoon is just for them, for a leisurely, more romantic date.

Neither of them are in armor, and Fenris especially appears so much softer without armor, without the usual prickly spikes and sharp edges. Presently, Fenris looks sumptuous, elegant in luxurious silks over his perfectly tight, butter-smooth leather leggings. He's relaxed, at ease, comfortable, and Hawke is mesmerized by the sight of him -- and, as always, smitten. Completely and utterly smitten.

Fenris's cheeks have turned as pink as the rose wine in his goblet, and his pretty green eyes are sparkling as he tucks a strand of silver hair behind his pointed ear and, his voice deep with pleasure, says, "I enjoy the way you look at me."

"That's good to know, because I enjoy watching you," replies Hawke with his usual charming grin. "Ah, I didn't mean for that to sound quite so creepy. I just. I like you. A lot."

Now Hawke is blushing even more than Fenris. Six years now, and he'll still never get over how incredible Fenris is or how very deeply he loves Fenris.

Fenris chuckles lowly. "I like you very much as well," he says with a smile, before taking another sip of his wine. Hawke can practically hear his heart pounding within his chest.

The afternoon is perfect. With fine wine, fancy foods with complicated Orlesian names which Hawke can't begin to pronounce correctly, and the greatest of all possible company, Hawke feels endless amounts of happiness. Well, happiness and awe that Fenris seems so comfortable and happy with Hawke.

And, well, a little bit of lust for the perfectly handsome way Fenris looks in that soft, silky shirt and vest, draped just so over his lean, powerful muscles. _Mmm._

He's feeling more than a little lust, if Hawke is to be truly honest, and he's quite certain that it shows on his face.

However, since they've renewed their relationship, Hawke has let Fenris take the lead on anything physically intimate. It is of the utmost importance to Hawke that Fenris's comfort and boundaries are respected at all times. The last thing he wants is for Fenris to feel pressured or in pain or, Maker forbid, coerced in any way. Although Hawke gives plenty of input from time to time, for the most part, he lets Fenris decide when or what or how much.

So for the moment Hawke is keeping his lips sealed regarding what he wants to do to Fenris the moment they're alone, and instead Hawke carries on the conversation along the lines of more frivolous topics: the food, the weather, casual remarks about their friends, the latest Hightown gossip. All while never taking his eyes off Fenris.

Hawke dips his tiny dessert spoon into his creme brulee while saying, "So then I told Varric everything, of course, and he said-- _Maker!_ "

This abrupt exclamation, followed by a hitched breath, is the result of Fenris, suddenly and far too casually, reaching under the table and fondling Hawke over his pants. Hawke's spoon drops out of his hand and falls onto the porcelan dish with a clatter.

"You--" starts Hawke, but his voice turns into a sharp gasp as Fenris's fingers begin stroking, searching for the sensitive spots through the material of his pants.

"Is something the matter?" asks Fenris in feigned innocence, but there's a playful gleam in his eyes as his thumb brushes across the length of Hawke's hardening cock.

Hawke blinks a few times, trying to make sure that yes, they are indeed still at the restaurant surrounded by Kirkwall's elite. Most of his thoughts are turning into static, but he is nonetheless very highly aware of how, ah, _exposed_ they are and of how there are far too many layers between Fenris's hand and his cock.

"You--" Hawke tries again, but only a shuddering breath escapes him when Fenris finds just the right spot for his deft fingers.

"Yes?" Fenris smirks.

They are getting far too many curious looks from the restaurant's other patrons, and Hawke's pants are becoming far too restricting.

Hawke takes a moment to collect his composure, although Fenris continues his ministrations beneath the table. Then, with the biggest, most knowing grin he can manage, Hawke says lightly, "Do you need a hand finishing your dessert?"

"I'm afraid I'm hungry for something else," Fenris deadpans in response, but his teasing smirk remains.

"I can't imagine what you mean," says Hawke, but he can't maintain the facade, and he fails to bite back a moan as Fenris continues to stroke him. Fenris flashes him a victorious smile, so Hawke picks his spoon back up and swallows a bite of the creme brulee in order to cover another moan. "Mmm, this cream stuff is very good. Quite delicious."

Fenris's smile widens. He leans in close to Hawke, his breath hot against Hawke's skin, while never pausing in fondling Hawke below, and he murmurs softly, "I want you to fuck me."

Hawke nearly falls apart right then and there.

Hurriedly tossing a handful of sovereigns onto the table to pay for the meal, Hawke scrambles to his feet. "Shall we head home?" he asks, his voice tight like his ever-tightening trousers, and his face is hot and flushed.

"We shall." Fenris stands and loops his arm through Hawke's. He entwines his hand in Hawke's and begins brushing his thumb back and forth across Hawke's knuckles, remind Hawke sharply of the feel of Fenris's thumb and fingers against Hawke's more intimate parts.

Hawke cannot get home quickly enough.

He's bow-legged as they hurry through Hightown, attempting with every step to hide his obvious erection. And through it all Fenris has that dazzling smile on his face, beyond pleased to see the effect he has on Hawke, to see just how very much Hawke wants him.

When they arrive at his estate, Hawke dashes up the stairs to his bedroom, pulling giggling Fenris along with him. Immediately upon closing the door, Fenris swiftly pushes Hawke onto the bed and clambers onto his lap, straddling Hawke's waist. Capturing Hawke's mouth for a kiss, Fenris swallows Hawke's groan as he begins grinding against Hawke, their dicks rubbing together through their pants with just the right amount of pressure.

"Maker, Fenris, yes!" Hawke moans into Fenris's mouth, and Fenris's tongue combined with the grinding of Fenris's hips causes these moans of pleasure to deepen.

"I'm not letting you off that easily," says Fenris, that pleased smirk playing on his lips. "I still want you to fuck me."

"Fuck _yes_ , Fenris, I'll fuck you any way you want!"

"I'm all yours," Fenris whispers against Hawke's lips, his eyes dark with desire, before kissing Hawke again.

It's an effort for both of them to pause long enough to strip off their clothes, so hungry are they are for every touch, every taste, every inch of each other.

Hawke prepares them both with oil, and he doesn't even care that he's spilled the bottle all over his sheets, not while Fenris is kissing him like that. Then he carefully enters Fenris, while reaching around to take hold of Fenris's lyrium-marked cock, and Fenris flings his head back against Hawke, face flushes and moans of Hawke's name on his lips.

"Hawke, oh, Hawke!"

"Like that, love?" Hawke asks as he thrusts.

 _"Kaffas,_ yes!"

Hawke climaxes first, spilling into Fenris with a cry of ecstasy. Then he presses his face into Fenris's sweat-gleaming skin and murmurs, "I love you, Fenris."

Fenris cums soon after that, and his eyes flutter shut as he melts, boneless, into Hawke's arms. Hawke brushes his lips against Fenris's eyelids, trailing kisses down his flushed cheek to his mouth, and Fenris returns the kiss affectionately.

"I love you," Hawke says again, "and I love making you happy."

"You make me very happy," Fenris reassures him, cuddling with him, "happier than I ever dreamed, and I am yours, as always, my dear Garrett."


End file.
